This invention relates broadly to the art of liquid tank depth indicators, and more specifically to such mechanical indicators which are used somewhat in the manner of a dip stick from above a tank.
In the past, the amount of fluid in deep, often underground, tanks, such as are found at service stations, in chemical companies, in ships and at oil and fuel depots has commonly been measured by the use of dip sticks.
An object of this invention, is to provide a mechanical indicator which more easily registers and indicates the amount of fluid found in such deep containers, and underground tanks.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mechanical indicator which is lightweight, simple in construction, and easy to fabricate and install.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a mechanical fluid indicator which is particulary corrosion resistant and can, therefore, be used with corrosive materials.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a mechanical fluid indicator which is easy to read at the top end thereof.